


Down Time

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Paxie Amor, she prompted me with Toni knitting and the rest of the team reacting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337052) by [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor). 



> cross posted from my tumblr (original post [here](http://kayfinallymakesone.tumblr.com/post/18799717147/ladypaxieofkickass-requested-a-story)

Toni had always been something of a tomboy. Even in a sick bed when she was young, she tried to build things from whatever spare parts anyone would leave near her. Eventually the parts dried up and everyone remembered to keep their electronics from her unless they wanted them in pieces and she was left with nothing to keep her hands busy, until a new hobby fell into her lap, courtesy of Peggy Carter. It wasn’t one that she’d kept up with often, but it was a nice thing to fall back on especially with weeks like this.

“Here you go,” Pepper dropped a small blue nylon bag on the bed.

Back on bed rest, and after the first two days, no one left anything that could be taken apart in her reach. Toni opened it eagerly, missing the team hovering in the doorway.

“Is that… knitting?” She looked up, slightly defensively at Clint’s hesitant question.

“Yeah.”

“A sock?” It was half of one, anyway. The soft blue yarn was nice to work with, but once she’d gotten past the interesting parts of the heel, the foot was boring to work on when she had jets and a new tablet line to focus on.

“Congratulations, want a cookie?”

Clint leaned in closer to examine it, she had to swat a hand away before he jarred one of the double pointed needles loose. 

“My mother weaves many fine things,” Thor interrupted, “It is a valued skill on Asgard, you are to be praised on your mastery!”

Toni fought back a blush, mastery was a strong word, she’d never really had the time to work on anything fancy since she’d first picked it up.

“I like the color,” was all Natasha had to say about it, but she did lean over to feel the yarn. Toni considered giving the pair to her when she was done, but she has having a hard time imagining Natasha actually wearing it. Especially when she was picturing Natasha wearing them in her body suit. Ah what the hell, she never kept anything that she made anyway, either plying them off on Pepper and Rhodey or donating them anonymously to a hospital (baby hats) or a homeless shelter (everything else).

Bruce peppered her with questions about the different types of yarn until Clint threw a spare skein at him and told him to google it.

“It suits you,” Steve said with a smile, “Making something just out of yarn. There’s a lot of math and problem solving making your own patterns too.”

Toni dropped a stitch trying to figure out how Steve knew that without coming out and asking him how he knew that.

(She nearly dropped her tablet off the side of the bed when there was an email from Fury requesting a hat, complete with pattern and sizing information.)


End file.
